House of Leaves
by SugarRAy
Summary: "I have held the hand of a God and I must say, it wasn't at all what I thought it would be." ((Harkon/OC pairing, if not one sided, sort-of evil F!BosmerDovahkiin))
1. Chapter 1

_**As the summary says, I find this pairing to be extremely under-appreciated. I for one adore Harkon and found it sad that you have no alternative (no matter what path you take) but to kill him at the end of the Dawnguard DLC.**_

_**Seriously, this pairing is so effing under-appreciated (have I said that already?).**_

_**Oh wellz please review. I'm looking to make more out of this but it all depends on you guys.**_

* * *

><p><em>"We're looking for vampire hunters, if you're interested."<em>

The first sentence to change my life.

Sure, there were plenty of things that changed my life, for good and for bad.

Ending up in Skyrim, Alduin attacking Helgen before my execution, helping Aela defeat that giant, meeting Brynjolf in Riften, meeting Aventus Aretino. And those were just the major things that changed my life, there were so many other things, little things, that have changed my life.

But I have never had a _sentence _change my life.

Ya know, I've never been a saint. Before Skyrim and after Skyrim, I wasn't a good person. I did my fair share of raids and murders, stole a few precious jewls. I wasn't a good person, I was fine with that.

But, ya know, falling in love with a vampire really made my bad shoot through the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yes, there will be a lot of sexual undertones and blood play in this but there won't be any actual sex, at least not for a long time. This is mostly how my Dovahkiin's bad karma really bites her in the ass._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It is hungry, it is immortal. Worse, it knows nothing of whim."<em>**

- _Mark Z. Danielewski, House of Leaves_

* * *

><p>So, maybe provoking a Vampire Lord wasn't the best idea.<p>

But…ya know, I've never been the most safety-conscious person…like, ever.

I know those boney hands gripping my shoulders are Serana's, I know she is pulling me back so her father doesn't manage to gut me with this transformation. I know I should be doing this myself, natural self preservation instincts, you know? They should be kicking in but I'm grinning like a maniac and I can't look away. It's magnificent and delicious and powerful.

And I want it.

He curls in on himself, black/red splotches consuming his entire being. His armor, his skin, his hair: it just envelops him. This was Blood Magic, something I had learned about back in the Imperial City. My lips are straining from the grin I am giving as a strange hiss/growl comes from a strange mouth and Harkon lets his arms flail out, this new creature standing in front of me more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

"Now, make your choice."

I didn't even hesitate. "I accept your gift, Harkon."

Serana grips my upper arm, giving it a painful squeeze. I looked back at her and see this agony in her pretty face, see her telling me 'No' with her eyes. But I just pull away from her and step forward, looking up at this new beast through my eyelashes. I can see the court around us, envy in their eyes, and I feel like the smuggest son of a bitch to ever exist.

"Now," the voice is still unmistakably Harkons. "Hold still."

I nod and he reaches up with these thick, blood stained, claws. I feel him brush back the hair from the right side of my neck. He steps close, I feel the heat and his wings wrap around my back. Everything is cold, so cold but the way his teeth sink into my throat, I want to groan. There is no pop like I expected, his fangs just slice through like a knife through mammoth cheese.

"Harkon," I don't even realize I am saying his name repeatedly.

I don't get embarrassed, it just doesn't happen with me. But being surrounded by all these ancient vampires, practically _moaning _Harkons name, it tends to make one blush. I hear someone stomp out of the room and feel like it was Serana, I'm sure that I am right. But I don't care because this feels fantastic, that twinge of pain when he pulls away making it so much better.

My knees grow weak and I slump into him, realizing now that he looks like a human again. I grip his biceps, swallowing thickly. I feel like I've just jumped into the waters around Windhelm, without even testing the waters. I can't breathe but I'm trying and my bones ache. Harkon is holding me up and I hear that dark chuckle, look up into his eyes. They are glowing and beautiful and I smile. I know it is lopsided, sloppy, but I'm slipping and it is good enough for now.

* * *

><p>He is proud of his creation.<p>

He watches Garan check her vitals as she lays in nothing but her skivvys. Garan takes a step back, cleaning his hands in the water basin at the bedside; he is shaking his head. When he looks at Harkon, the lord of the castle feels like he is a child being scolded by his parents.

"What?"

"Lord Harkon," he started, gesturing for Harkon to move away from the bed. "It was a risk you took, changing her. Seeing as this was your first, the possibility of you either killing her or not being able to properly level the amount of power injected via venom when infecting her…"

"Quit beating around the bush Garan," Harkon growled.

The dark elf sighed. "You could have transferred every bit of your power to this young Bosmer. You could have killed yourself. You should have waited to properly prepare before infecting her."

Harkon looked over at the young woman lying on the bed, watched her twitch, listened to her moan in her twisted dreams. She was a power hungry little elf, the dark spark he saw in her eyes when she escorted Serana into the banquet hall was something he hadn't seen in a long time. And he couldn't say he didn't enjoy seeing that in such a young soul. Even the hounds took a liking to her, following her and guarding her as he carried her into the room.

Harkon shook his head, leveling an icy glare at Garan. "You underestimate my abilities, Garan?"

"N-No sir, I am sorry…I should not have spoken. I congratulate you on your most exquisite creation, sir."

Harkon raised his chin. "Noted, Garan. Now, leave us in peace. I wish to be here when she awakens."

"Yes sir, I left the blood potions in the crate under the bed."

Harkon waved a hand at Garan, walking over to the throne he had moved to the fire he built when he brought her into the room. When he was relatively alone, Harkon sighed, rubbing his face and leaning onto his knees. He…maybe he should have thought about planning her infection. Heat of the moment, he supposed. She had provoked him and he had to admit, he let her get under his skin.

_"Harkon…"_

She had moaned his name. Vampire or not, ancient and refined, or not, he was still a man and that had been deliciously arousing. She was the one, the one he had been waiting for and he had almost given everything he had to her. He shook his head a little and stood, walking back to the bed, this time standing above her. He reached down, brushing his knuckles against her blazing cheek. He bent down, brushing his lips against her ear.

_"It is no mere chance that brought you to me. It was fate."_

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I am thirsty.<p>

Very, very, very thirsty.

I shoot upright, gasping, my throat dry. The thick, green, blanket pools in my lap and my hair is tangled around my shoulders. I cough once and it is painful enough to bring tears to my eyes. What the hell is wr – oh wait…Harkon, the bite. I'm infected. It doesn't make the coughing any better and it sure as hell doesn't make me any less thirsty.

"Drink this," that thick voice whispers to me.

I look to my right, see Harkon sitting on the edge of the opposite side of the bed. He is holding some fancy container out to me and when I make eye contact, he forces it against my lips. When I hesitate, he sighs and pulls the container from my lips. I watch him dip a finger into the bottle and immediately, I pounce. I grasp his wrist between shaky hands and take his finger into my mouth. My taste buds roll and I snatch the container from his hands, putting the mouth of the bottle to mine and immediately I am awash in the most delicious thing I have ever tasted in my life.

"Uh uh uh," he takes the bottle from my hands gently. "Slowly, sweet heart. If you drink it too fast, you will have pains in your chest."

I pout but then begin to cough again, reaching up with my right hand to grasp at my chest. "It hurts," I manage.

He chuckles. "I know," he caps the fancy bottle and set it on the table beside him. "It will last for a few days but it will get manageable. It is just your newborn hunger."

I nod, slowly. "Right…right…"

The small smile that comes onto his face reminds me of a familiar feeling I can't place right now. "Now, where did that spark go, youngling? So excited, so thirsty for power and now you stutter."

I flush and narrow my eyes. "Excuse me if my throat is a little dry," my voice cracks as I speak.

He laughs and stands, adjusting the cuff of his right sleeve. "Dress," he gestures to the wardrobe behind him; as he takes the small flight of stairs leading down from the bed I was sitting in, I notice his right shoulder pauldron is loose. "Serana is waiting for you outside of your room, she will be showing you around the castle until I have need of you."

I nod, though he isn't looking at me. I flinch at the snap the door gives and then sighs, letting my shoulders slouch as I look around the room. It's not much, but it is large. There are no windows, only one dresser but there is an enchanters platform in the corner and my eyes sparkle at the soul gems in their glass cases. I get out of the bed and walk over to the wardrobe he had gestured to, running my fingers over the carved, golden plating across the doors.

Inside the wardrobe was a thin, light green, floor length gown. I slipped it on, tugging on the fabric as it snagged around my hips. It also squished my breasts a little and…well that didn't really bother me, I had copious bosom from my mother and most of the time my breasts spilled out of my tops. This dress pressed them in pretty good and it still showed cleavage and left my back bare. I twisted in the glass of the wardrobe, seeing enough of my reflection to think that Harkon purposely put me in this thing.

I managed to get that wonderful grin of mine back and walked towards the door, leaving my feet bare. When I opened the door, I smiled at Serana. She didn't smile back, just shook her head and turned around.

"Excuse me," I quipped and she stopped, but she didn't look at me. "What is your problem?"

Serana looked at me, her expression saying 'It should be obvious'. "My problem," she pointed a finger at her chest. "My problem is that you actually _took _his offer, do you know what you've done?"

I grinned. "Yes, I have just gained an amazing gift."

Serana shook her head slowly. "You're just as power hungry as ever, Daeris."

I raised my arms out my sides. "Not like that's a big fucking surprise."

Serana just looked disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NerdyChicksHaveMoreFun: **glad to see I'm not the only Harkon shipper. **JohnyS: **that review - amusing. And yes, Daeris and Cicero would be the best of pals, may have to bring him in later on._

**_Now, onto less pleasant matters - I am so sorry for my absence. I won't sugar coat or lie, I forgot about this. Ya see, I now manage two accounts on here and I've been busy trying to piece together the shattered following of my friends account. She had a HUGE follower base. But I have since given up that endeavour and return to you all._**

**_On with the show ~_**

* * *

><p>Serana wasn't much of a tour guide, angrily stewing while pointing in different directions. I'm surprised I knew where to go afterwards - I don't even remember losing her! Oh well, fuck her.<p>

"Well hi there puppy!"

I found a puppy.

It rolls these beady red eyes at me and snorts from the exposed nasal passages on its face, long and sharp, yellow teeth shaking as it pads off behind me. I decide to follow it. Its skin (whats left of it anyway) is black like mold and sags in some places like over its ribs - which are partially exposed. Other places look so tight that if it turned too fast, it might snap.

Wouldn't that be funny to watch.

The hound looks back at me and I stop, watching it jump and growl at something to my right. Before I have the chance to see what is causing the beast to be so agitated, I am slammed against the wall.

I grunt, feeling my throat ache with the sharp talons wrapped around my neck. Small pieces of rubble flutter down over my shoulders and the swell of my breasts but all I can focus on are blood red eyes; the whole castle is quiet to the feral growls from this vampires mouth.

"You insolant little pest," she snarls. "You respond when adressed, you hear me?"

I grin, feeling new blood thump through my veins. I can feel my teeth swell with venom, grow just a little more. It is not an unpleasant feeling.

"All full of piss and vinegar, aren't cha?"

That only serves to piss her off more. "You pompous little -"

Damn I'm good at pissing people off.

"Fura," a dark elf watches us, tone warning; sheesh he's ugly. "He will have your head, calm yourself."

It takes five whole seconds (feels longer but I counted) but she drops me and I land perfectly. I smile at her then cock my arm back, punching her square in the jaw. She falls back, landing awkwardly on her ass while the dark elf laughs and the puppy snorts, turning to walk away.

"Where ya goin, puppy?"

"Her name is CuSith."

I blink and look over at the dark elf, who is watching 'Fura' being carried away. "Huh?"

He looks back to me, raising an eyebrow. "The hound, her name is CuSith."

It takes a second to click but then I smile and hold out my hand. "I'm the new meat."

He chuckles. "Garan Marethi. You've met Fura."

"Bitch."

"Exactly."

I stand there awkwardly while he waits for a response. How odd, I never feel nervous around other people. Must be those bright ass eyes of his. Most dark elves already have red eyes but in his case - being a vampire and everything - they extra glow. Mine were always a sort of...milky gray and I didn't know any Bosmer with red eyes so this was freaking me out.

Ok, not really.

"Lord Harkon is very pleased with how you turned out."

Oh now why did that make my insides twist? I looked over at Garan, saw his own approving eyes and cleared my throat.

"Where is Harkon?"

Like I really cared where he was.

"He is out, handling affairs on the main land. He should be back shortly."

I nod once and rock back on my heels. "So...got anything to eat in this place?"

* * *

><p>Harkon never cared for the land called Skyrim. The whole damned place was a cluster of different landscapes that did not belong together - snowy peaks, a dry tundra, humid pines, dangerous cliffs - the whole place was a death trap.<p>

Of course, to a vampire, death was a joke.

"You will have the final shipment ready by the end of Mondas," he barked at the cloaked servant.

The Altmer - going by height alone because he could see no facial features and the man oddly had no scent - shivered and nodded, pocketing the satchel of gold Harkon had tossed him. No other words were exchanged as the Altmer leapt onto his horse and charged away from the docks, his own two mercenaries trailing behind him. Harkon hummed, circling the three cattle he had been presented with. All three Orcs, hearty blood, not much in the taste department but it was rich with iron so tbey were no real complaints.

"They are running low on their allegiance and my patience," Harkon grumbled. He snatched the rope binding the three Orcs together and tied them to the horn of his horses saddle, pulling himself up. "Follow him, collect his shipment when they are through and dispose of him. I can handle these on my own."

"And the child, M'Lord?"

Oh yes, they had brought with them a child. Frail and shaking, she was held by the middle in the arms of his own Orc thrall. They bred like rabbits.

"Bring her to me," Harkon gestured with a hand. She was secured to his saddle in front of him, her wide eyes trembling as his glowing orbs reflected. "I have plans for you, child."


End file.
